Golden Freddy
FNaF1= Golden Freddy (ang. Złoty Freddy) to animatronik pojawiający się w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Jest złotą, tajemniczą wersją Freddy'ego Fazbear'a. Wygląd Wygląda on jak Freddy. Zmianie ulegają jego barwy. Jest teraz żółto-złoty, lekko przyciemniany w środku uszu i jaśniejszy na pyszczku i brzuszku. Nie ma endoszkieletu, przez co jego pozycja jest siedząca, jakby upadł, a pysk jest szeroko rozwarty jak u Foxy'ego. Innej kolorystyce uległy też cylinder, mikrofon i muszka. Teraz są granatowe, cieniowane na czarną barwę, a mikrofon, na jaśniejszej części, posiada odcień ciemniejszego błękitu. W oczach widać pustkę, prócz białych punkcików, co jest naturalne dla endoszkieletu, którego animatronik nie posiada, co czyni go bardziej tajemniczym. Cała postać jest pokryta cieniem. Do tego, tak samo jak poprzednik, ma czarny nosek, piegi i brwi. Lokacje Golden Freddy zaczyna na plakacie na kamerze 2B. Po zamknięciu kamer, widać go w naszym biurze i po paru sekundach na ekranie będzie widać zdjęcie Freddy'ego i napis IT'S ME. Jeśli nie zareagujemy przed tym widokiem, otwierając na nowo kamery, Golden Freddy nas zabije, co spowoduje wyłączenie gry. Zachowanie Gracz może go zobaczyć na kamerze 2B, na plakacie gdzie powinien być Freddy Fazbear. Będzie wtedy słychać przez chwilę dziecięcy śmiech. Kiedy gracz opuści monitor zobaczy jak Golden Freddy jest w jego biurze. Będzie tam siedział przez kilka sekund a następnie zabije gracza. Będzie po chwili widać jego twarz na ekranie i słychać krzyk animatronika, jednak spowolniony i zniekształcony. Do tego, powoduje to Crash gry. Golden Freddy wejdzie do biura bez zważania na drzwi to znaczy, że nie ważne czy są otwarte czy zamknięte. Jeżeli jest już w biurze należy szybko wejść na kamery. Po zejściu z nich zniknie. Galeria GFreddy 1.png|Plakat Golden Freddy'ego GFreddy 5.png|Plakat Golden Freddy'ego (rozjaśnione) GFreddy 2.png|Głowa Golden Freddy'ego GFreddy 3.png|Golden Freddy w biurze GoldenFreddyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego IMG_20150612_205646.JPG|Plakat Golden Freddy w przybliżeniu |-|FNaF2= Golden Freddy pojawia się także w Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Podczas szóstej nocy, Phone Guy udziela nam o nim trochę informacji. Wygląd Wygląda on jak Freddy. Zmianie ulegają jego barwy. Jest teraz żółto-złoty, lekko przyciemniany w środku uszu i jaśniejszy na pyszczku i brzuszku. Nie ma endoszkieletu, przez co jego pozycja jest siedząca, jakby upadł, a pysk jest szeroko rozwarty jak u Foxy'ego. Innej kolorystyce uległy też cylinder, mikrofon i muszka. Teraz są granatowe, cieniowane na czarną barwę, a mikrofon, na jaśniejszej części, posiada odcień ciemniejszego błękitu. W oczach widać pustkę, prócz białych punkcików, co jest naturalne dla endoszkieletu, którego animatronik nie posiada, co czyni go bardziej tajemniczym. Cała postać jest pokryta cieniem. Do tego, tak samo jak poprzednik, ma czarny nosek, piegi i brwi. Lokacje Golden Freddy jest możliwy do spotkania w dwóch lokacjach. Możemy zobaczyć jego głowę w korytarzu przed biurem. Możemy go też zobaczyć jak siedzi w naszym biurze. Zachowanie Zachowanie Golden Freddy'ego zmienia się z miejscem gdzie go spotkamy. Gdy zobaczymy go w korytarzu należy natychmiast wyłączyć latarkę. Inaczej wyleci jego głowa i nas zabije. Jeżeli zobaczymy go w biurze musimy ubrać maskę. Po założeniu zniknie. W przeciwnym razie nas zabije. Ciekawostki *W 1 części gry jest tylko "mała" szansa by go spotkać. * Istnieje teoria, że Golden Freddy i Fredbear to to samo. Galeria GFreddyDestroyed 1.png|Golden Freddy w korytarzu GFreddyDestroyed 2.png|Golden Freddy w biurze OldGoldenFreddyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Old Golden Freddy'ego Nawigacja Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Halucynacje Kategoria:Halucynacje postaci Kategoria:Animatroniki sprężynowe